


Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

by GeminiDerp



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, I'm just having fun, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The full genderbend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiDerp/pseuds/GeminiDerp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade are both female and they're cute girlfriends. I didn't change their names just their genders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Peter and Wade kissed against the wall of their apartment. Peter moaned softly into the kiss and Wade hummed softly. Wade pulled away from Peter's lips waggling her non existent eyebrows, “Let's get nasty.”

“You're horrible.” Peter shoved Wade off of her with a smirk, walking over to their fridge and picking up the leftover pizza. She placed it on the table and Wade gasped dramatically, “Why Petey?! Dinner and Sex? Be still my heart.” 

Peter flipped Wade off and picked the biggest piece of pizza, putting it on her plate and heating it up in their microwave. 

Wade sat down and ate her pizza cold, looking Peter over with a smile on her face. She pushed back the hood on her jacket and Peter smiled, loving seeing her girlfriend’s face. She had never minded the scars, Wade was gorgeous and more importantly treated her right and that’s what really mattered. 

Peter brought his luke warm pizza to their table and pushed Wade’s chair out so she could sit in her lap. “Well hello, bubble butt,” Wade smirked and Peter scoffed, rolling her eyes and eating her dinner. Wade rested her head on Peter’s shoulder, hands moving up to rest on her thighs, rubbing them gently. She leaned in and mouthed and Peter’s ear gently, “You hot for me, baby girl?” 

Wade grinned a cheshire cat grin when Peter choked on her mouthful. She snorted and laughed a little as Peter managed to breathe. Peter ground down on Wade with a playful moan, “What if I am?” 

“Psh, you’re full of shit,” Wade nosed Peter’s neck, up to her ear and tugged on the lobe again, licking at the freckle there. Peter shivered as Wade’s hands moved from her outer thighs inward. 

“N-No… I think I’m ready this time,” Peter put her plate down and ground her hips down in Wade’s lap. 

“And I’m not hallucinating, no Pool-O-Vision?” Wade asked cautiously hand slowly moving towards Peter’s zipper. 

“Nope, just your horny girlfriend who’s tired of touching herself to thoughts of you,” Peter panted softly, rocking her hips when Wade pressed her hand against her pussy. There were still fabric there from Peter’s leggings but it was so thin that Wade could feel how hot Peter really was and just the hint of moisture that had Wade’s on pussy throbbing eagerly. 

“Fuck you’re so hot,” Wade stood up and carried Peter over to their bed, kissing her deeply. Wade leaned back and pulled off her hoodie and tank top. Peter hummed her own happiness as she reached up to cup Wade’s hefty boobs. “No bra? Good choice.” 

“A girl can hope?” Wade smirked and moaned softly when Peter pinned both of her nipples. She tugged them until Wade whined and Peter licked her lips in anticipation. Wade reached down and tugged on the hem of Peter’s sweater, “Off please?” 

Peter nodded and leaned up so she could unhook her bra and pull off her Deadpool sweater. It was the best thing that went with her red leggings okay! Plus that bomb ass lipstick Clint had shown her. 

Wade sighed blissfully and leaned down and kiss and lick at Peter’s nipples, sucking them until they were hard as little pebbles. 

“Shit,” Peter whined when the cool air hit his sensitive nipples. She squirmed as Wade kissed her way down her stomach, licking the little freckles as she went. “I’ve been waiting way too long to taste you.” 

Peter whined high in her throat and she clutched the sheets, shuddering at the realization that her panties and leggings were soaked. She whimpered when Wade finally pulled down her leggings and panties. Peter sat up on her elbows, wanting to watch as Wade looked at her most vulnerable place with a look of awe. 

“God it’s so fucking pink and perfect, I bet you’re so fucking tight, mm my mouth’s watering,” Wade’s voice was finally muffled when she lapped over Peter’s opening, gliding her tongue up to bump gently against Peter’s clit to test her sensitively. Peter gasped and arched her back, thighs shaking and Wade nodded, moving to lick simple around Peter’s clit. 

“Wade!” Peter cried out when Wade gave her clit another playful little nudge. Wade shuddered and reached down to slide her pants down enough to shove three fingers into her own pussy with a moan. Wade move away from Peter’s clit to push her tongue into that tight heat. 

The taste of Peter exploded on Wade’s tongue and she could taste the sweet flavor of the pineapple juice Peter loved in her stupid hipster smoothies. God she was such a fucking dork and Wade loved her so damned much it hurt. The mercenary pushed her fingers deep inside her own pussy bumping her g-spot as her tongue seemed to reach Peter’s own. Wade used her free hand to reach up and touch Peter’s clit and that was it. The brunette came with a garbled cry that had Wade coming on his own fingers. 

Wade pulled her mouth away to breath and groaned as she pulled her fingers out of her pants. She went to wipe them on the sheets when Peter snagged her wrist and brought her fingers up, licking them clean. Wade licked her lips and wiped off her chin, smirking as she moved to lay beside Peter. 

The smaller woman wrapped an arm around Wade’s waist, snuggling up to her with a blissed out little sigh, “I love you.” 

Wade’s heart fluttered and she kissed the top of Peter’s head, wrapped her arm around Peter protectively. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from the college work so I thought I'd do something I've wanted to do for a while. I'm trying to get better at writing Peter and Wade's snark.


End file.
